Retribution
by gum tree betty
Summary: He wanted to make McGarrett suffer. He wanted revenge. And he knew the best way to get it. He knew precisely who McGarrett's Achilles's heel was.
1. Chapter 1

A small grin crept across McGarrett's face as he tried not to eavesdrop into the private phone conversation of his youngest detective and closest friend. Danny's whispered pleas and enticing promises of a romantic evening which would involve not only fine dining at one of the most elite restaurants on the island but also a moonlit stroll along a deserted beach seemed to mollify the very angry young lady on the other end of the phone. Pretending to be engrossed in the open file on his desk, the dark haired lead detective looked up when Danny finally hung up the phone with an apologetic, "Sorry about that, Steve."

"Trouble in Paradise, Danno?" He asked, suppressing a chuckle as the younger man grimaced at the oh-too-correct observation of his boss.

The young sandy haired man blushed and nodded his confirmation as he picked up his notebook again, confessing softly, "Lena's upset because I missed our date again tonight. We were supposed to go to a beach party up near the Pipe but I got so caught up in the Bentley case, the date just slipped my mind."

"Jo Jo's is a pretty expensive place to take her to say that you're sorry." McGarrett teased, "Are you sure that you can afford it, Danno? I heard even the Governor is terrified of the check at the end when he dines there."

Danny frowned and looked at his Boss, "Oh Man!" He murmured rubbing a hand through his thick curls nervously, "I was hoping it wasn't _that_ expensive."

McGarrett laughed as he rose from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk to where his detective was sitting. Grinning, he slapped his friend's shoulder in mock sympathy as he continued to tease, "Lena must be extra special. Is there something I should know …" He began but before he could say anymore the door to his office slammed open with a crash as two masked men rushed in.

"Don't even think about going for your guns," The larger of the intruders warned as McGarrett and Williams instinctively reached for their weapons, aiming his gun directly at Danny's head. "If I see as much as a finger twitch from either of you, Williams is a dead man!"

McGarrett hesitated before he slowly raised his hands in surrender and murmured, "Easy, easy..." He glanced towards his young detective and sighed in silent relief when he saw his sometimes-impulsive detective also raise his hands, "We're doing it. Take it easy."

With a silent nod from his companion, the smaller masked man quickly moved towards them, his own gun aimed at the detectives in a silent threat as he reached into Steve's coat and quickly removed his gun placing the loaded weapon into his own pant's waistband before he reached into Danny's coat and removed his gun. Passing the Police Special back behind him to his partner without taking his eyes off of either detective, he ordered gruffly, "Now both of you turn around slowly and place your hands behind your backs!"

Gritting his teeth in anger, McGarrett slowly began to do as he was ordered; aware that not to do as they were told would probably end in tragedy. In the corner of his eye, he saw Danny hesitate and knew that his young Second –In-Command was considering the chances of jumping their captors. "Do as they say, Danno!" He ordered as he reached across and grabbed his friend's arm, turning him around. He heard Danno softly growl his frustration and anger at the situation but knew they had no other choice but to co-operate. Any heroics would only end in their deaths - an option that he wasn't willing to allow his impulsive young friend to take.

"You better listen to what your boss tells you, Williams!" The larger masked man growled menacingly, "'Cause the next time that you don't do what we tell you immediately, we won't hesitate to shoot!"

McGarrett saw the younger man tense at the threat but was uncertain if it was from fear or whether it was from anger at the loss of control. He knew he needed to cool Danno's rising anger before the younger detective did something stupid and endangered himself. "Stop acting like such a hothead, Detective, and start acting like a cop!" He hissed hotly at his impulsive friend.

He saw Danno's eyes open wide with shock at the harshly whispered words. He held his breath watching if his words had the desired effect as the smaller masked man grabbed Danny's handcuffs from his waistband and quickly cuffed his wrists, tightening the metal bracelets until the young detective winced. The anger still remained in the pacific blue eyes but Danny remained silent and mute as Steve's own wrists were handcuffed tightly behind his back before his captor quickly stepped back.

"Okay pigs, I want you to turn around nice and slowly!" The soft menacing order sent a shiver down McGarrett's spine and with another quick glance to reassure himself that Danno was still so operating, McGarrett turned as he asked, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Why McGarrett, the answer is quite easy. We want _you_ and Williams here is just insurance that you will co-operate!" he chuckled as he suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Danny's arm, pulling him closer, pressing the gun into Danny's side as he ordered, "Now let's get out of here! Move!"

Xxxxx

Steve watched Danny anxiously as they were led down the moonlit Koa stairs and across the reception lobby to the large glass ornate doors. Even though the young detective was co-operating, McGarrett noted a rising tension that he did not like. He saw Danny cast a backward glance at him as the gunman released Dan's arm to open the door but before McGarrett could shake his head, the young detective suddenly lunged forward, knocking the gunman to the floor. Steve ignored Danny's yells to run as he threw himself at his own captor, knocking the smaller man off balance just as the gunman raised his gun.

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the stone building as Danny gasped and fell, a small dark stain began to spread across his back.

"Danno!" Steve yelled, shocked as he fell to his knees by the wounded man, ignoring the curses of the two gunmen as they struggled to their feet. "Danno?' he whispered softly as he leaned closer to his wounded detective, releasing his breath when Danny moaned and lifted his head, turning towards his voice.

"Steve…?"

"Yeah Danno, it's me!" Steve whispered, trying to control the tremor in his voice, "I thought I told you not to be a hothead, aikane."

"Enough of the God damn chitchat!" The taller gunman growled as he roughly pulled McGarrett to his feet and pushed him towards the door. "Grab Williams and let's get outta here before someone decides to get nosy and investigate the shot." He ordered over his shoulder.

"No!" McGarrett gasped horrified as he heard Danny cry out in pain as the young detective was yanked violently to his feet. Turning around, McGarrett glanced at Danny's pale features as his friend swayed unsteadily despite his captors bruising grip on his arm before he returned his attention back to the kidnapper and pleaded, "Williams is wounded. Please just leave him here. It's me you want not him. Williams will just slow you down!"

"Shut up McGarrett and just get moving." His captor growled as he grabbed McGarrett's arm again and roughly shoved him out of the Palace doors, ignoring the lead detective's pleas as his partner grip tightened even more around the wounded detective's arm and he dragged Danno out of the door behind them.

Xxxx

Jogging up the dimly lit cement stairs of the Palace, Chin shook his head in amazement - even though it was 10 pm on a Saturday night, the Palace seemed deserted. The only interior lights that were visible from the car park were the lights in the Five O office. Normally even at this hour, several HPD officers or even the security guard were moving around the building but tonight the only people who seemed crazy enough to be on duty were Steve, Danny and himself, even Kono had managed to get a rare evening off, maybe next weekend he could...

Pushing open the ornate glass doors his musing ceased as he found himself staring at a large dark puddle that he instinctively knew was blood on the floor, several drops of blood led back towards the door. The Chinese detective silently drew his gun as his eyes scanned the dark shadows of the moonlit room. It took several seconds before he satisfied himself that he was alone. Being careful to avoid the dark stain, he moved towards the phone calling for HPD back up.

Softly replacing the phone back down on its receiver, he moved cautiously to the staircase, silently ascending it with his gun held ready. He paused at the landing, listening for any noise as his eyes strained to see any possible threats before he carefully moved towards the silent Five O offices. Ignoring the sounds of approaching sirens and the slamming of car doors, he reached the open office door and carefully peered around the edge into the anteroom.

"Chin, what have we got?"

Duke's soft whisper from behind him caused the Five O detective to jump in surprise and he turned swiftly towards the Hawaiian HPD sergeant, flattening himself against the wall, as he answered. "Not sure yet Duke!" he whispered, "I just got back from HPD and the Palace looked deserted. I thought it was strange, Bruddah, and then when I entered the lobby I discovered the blood on the floor." Chin paused as he glanced again into the silent office before he added softly, "When I left Danny and Steve were working on reports in the office."

The HPD officer nodded, understanding the Five O detective's unvoiced fear as Chin nodded silently towards the door. Moving as one, they quickly entered the office, meticulously scanning each cubicle for any assailants or victims as they moved towards the partially open office door at the end of the room. Positioning themselves on either side of the door, Duke waited until Chin quickly glanced around the edge, ensuring that there was no threat before they entered with their guns drawn.

Finding the room empty, Duke quickly crossed to the open lanai doors and stepped cautiously out onto the lanai. He stepped back into the office a moment later and closed the door before he turned back and watched Chin move carefully around the room, visually examining the open file on the desk and the notebook that had been dropped on the floor. "What do you think?" The HPD officer asked, already fearing the answer.

"I think we have big pilikia!" Chin answered as he continued to stare at the notepad on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Marco Fernandez liked to believe he was a patient man - Hell- he had been patient for the last twenty years as he waited and planned for his revenge. Standing behind the unconscious man tied to the chair, he stared across the room at the dark haired man who was similarly tied, watching and waiting for him to awaken.

The plan to grab McGarrett and Williams had been carried out almost flawlessly – almost! His eyes dropped back down to the sandy haired man in the chair in front of him and an audible growl echoed through the small cement room as he recalled hearing the gunshot from the car outside. He had warned the idiots of Williams' recklessness when it came to protecting McGarrett, the impulsiveness of youth made the young detective dangerous when cornered. They had been instructed to subdue him with the chloroform before they left the office but had ignored the orders, believing they had total control of the situation. He shook his head in total disgust, Williams was not supposed to be injured during the kidnapping - they were lucky that they had not killed him! The basic first aid he had administered had at least temporarily slowed the bleeding. It was too soon to allow the young detective to die – death would come soon enough for Williams but only after McGarrett had suffered.

Staring at the young man who had became McGarrett's Second –In-Command, Fernandez shook his head in disbelief that one so young could rise so quickly to such a high position and yet earn the respect of the much older men who surely resented his promotion over them. Even more astounding to the tall, gray haired criminal was the fact that this young man had become McGarrett's closest friend - a fact that he was certain Williams would come to regret before he died.

Attempting to ignore the dizziness and nausea that greeted his return to consciousness, McGarrett tried to remember the circumstances of his present predicament. His last solid memory was seeing the open trunk of the dark sedan a moment before something cold and wet was pressed against his face, burning his throat and lungs as he felt himself slide into the darkness. Slowly fleeting images of teasing Danno in the office returned and was quickly replaced by the memory of the two gunmen. Danno! Danno had been shot!

He opened his eyes and swallowed down the hot bile that instantly rose in his throat as he searched the room for his impulsive friend as the horrifying memory of Danno's attempt to help him escape returned. His heart began to beat even harder as he saw Danny slumped in the chair opposite him, the young detective's head was dropped forward and he was naked from the waist up except for a bandage that now encircled his midriff. Like him, Danno had been tied securely to the chair, behind Danno stood the towering figure of a man watching his reactions carefully.

A soft groan from McGarrett caught Fernandez's attention and he smiled as he watched the detective's eyes slowly flicker open and scan the room in momentary confusion. He waited until the blue eyes stopped and focused on Williams, McGarrett's fear and concern for the younger detective evident in them.

He waited patiently until McGarrett finally looked up at him before he addressed the man he had hated for more than twenty years. "Ah McGarrett, it's so nice for you to decide to finally wake up and join me. I've been waiting for twenty years for us to meet again."

McGarrett frowned as he stared at the man, not recognizing him at all as he demanded, "Who are you?"

A dark angry scowl crossed Fernandez's face as he glared at the man he hated more than anyone else. His hands closed into tight fists as he stepped closer to Danny's chair and hissed through clenched teeth, "Now McGarrett, have you framed so many innocent people that you no longer remember who they are? It was twenty years ago that you stole my life away for me – you and the evidence that you framed me with! Well McGarrett, the time has come to pay for your crimes!" Steve jumped as the angry criminal suddenly grabbed a handful of Danny's hair and yanked his head back violently, ignoring the young detective's cry of pain as he growled hatefully, "And Williams here is going to be the instrument of your destruction."

"No!" McGarrett pleaded, struggling desperately against the ropes that held him fast, "Leave Williams out of this! He has nothing to do with what ever happened twenty years ago!"

Fernandez laughed as he released Danny's curls and Danny's head dropped back onto his chest as he stared at McGarrett. "Ah, so McGarrett, are you trying to tell me he's an innocent victim in this? Just like I was when you framed me twenty years ago!" Looking down at Dan, Fernandez gently ran his fingers through Danny's thick curls as he looked back at McGarrett and vowed, "He's going to suffer just as I suffered for all those years. I want you to watch him beg for his release and hear him scream in agony!"

"What ever happened twenty years ago did not involve Danny Williams." McGarrett pleaded again, "Please just let him go. It's me you want."

The large Mexican began to laugh as he walked across to where Steve was tied. Reaching down, he grabbed the dark hair detective's chin and forced Steve to look up into his face as he grinned, "Oh, I have no intentions of letting Williams go. You see McGarrett; I have been watching you for months. I know everything about you. I know your strengths and weaknesses and most importantly I know your Achilles' heel. I know that you would give up your own life to save Williams just as he would and will for you. I also know the best way to make you suffer before you die is to make you watch as I slowly destroy your Achilles' heel- Danny Williams."

"No!" Steve whispered as the Mexican roughly released his chin and began to walk away.

"Yes McGarrett, and with every scream and every cry he utters, he's going to know that you are the one responsible for what is happening to him." Marco promised as he walked towards the door. The Mexican paused and turned back towards the dark haired detective who was watching his every move. "And I promise that Williams will hate you as much as I do before he dies." He smiled malevolently before he left the room.

McGarrett watched the door close securely behind the tall Mexican. He frowned as he searched his memory for some recognition of the man or even recollection of the case he was talking about. Their kidnapper had accused him of framing him twenty years ago- that was when he was an investigator for Naval Intelligence. The lead detective shook his head in frustration as no memories stirred of any cases he had worked on that involved anyone of Mexican descent.

"Steve?"

The weak, pain filled whisper caught his attention and he snapped his head around to find himself looking into Danno's confused, not quiet coherent eyes as Danny began to weakly struggle against the ropes that held him tight. "Easy Danno, easy," he whispered softly, instinctively glancing towards the door in an attempt to reassure himself that they had not been heard. "I'm here."

Attempting to ignore the white-hot bolts of agony that tore through his body and down his legs, Danny concentrated on Steve's blurry face as he whispered, "Where are we?"

McGarrett studied Danny's pale and damp face as he answered," I don't know. I think we are in some type of a cellar or bunker. They must have knocked me out with chloroform when we reached the car. More importantly aikane, how are you? How badly are you hurt?"

Danny ignored the question as his memory of what had happened slowly solidified in his mind. "We were kidnapped right? They grabbed us at the Palace…" he asked tentatively. At McGarrett's confirming nod, he continued. "I was shot…"

"Yeah, hot head!" Steve growled as the horror of seeing his closest friend shot in a foolish attempt to help him escape washed over him like a tsunami.

"I guess my plan didn't work." Danny sighed. "You didn't run!"

"No, it didn't! And you should have known better!" McGarrett hissed, "What were you even thinking Danno?"

The young detective shook his head, "I was hoping that you would get away. It's you they wanted Steve, not me! Without you, I was no use to them."

"And they would have killed you instantly!"

Danny ignored McGarrett's wrath, instead changing the subject, "Do you know who they are? Or what they want?"

"I don't know who they are, Danno but I do know what they want." At Danny's questioning look, McGarrett admitted, "Revenge. They blame me for framing them almost twenty years ago when I was an investigator with Naval Intelligence."

Danny nodded and closed his eyes, unable to stop the moan of agony as his back suddenly began to spasm, arching him against the ropes as they cut mercilessly into him. The pain was so intense it took his breath away and he was vaguely aware of Steve's frantic calls of "Danno, what's wrong? Danno, answer me!" as his awareness fled into a blessed and pain free darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- 11/25/2012- I am finding it highly suspicious that I have a reader who has hit this chapter and only this chapter a total of 5 times so far in an hour.I am watching the hits happen. I have seen these types of hits happen to my stories before when I posted here and have learned the hard way that they usually happen before similar scenes appear in other stories.

* * *

Chin glanced around at the four worried men who were seated around McGarrett's desk. Doc, Che, Duke and Kono looked as exhausted as he felt but none were complaining. It had been three hours since the disappearance of their colleagues and each man was more than willing to continue working until they were found. Tapping his pipe against his hand, the Chinese detective looked around the small group as he asked softly. "Okay, what have we got?"

Che cleared his throat as he passed the detective his written report before he began. "The blood found in the foyer was A+."

"Danny's blood type." Kono breathed quietly as Che nodded his affirmation.

"Doc and I both agree from the size of the blood stain, whoever was bleeding has lost a substantial amount of blood. There was also a trail of blood drops that lead from the foyer, down the front stairs and end at the road edge."

"So they had a car waiting outside." Chin interrupted.

Again, Che nodded as he continued, "The boys found several fresh tire marks at the bottom of the stairs that indicated that a car accelerated away at a high speed. I've taken photos of the tread marks and am trying to match it with the model of the tire. I should have something for you by later this morning." Picking up a small plastic bag that contained a piece of flowered material, Che handed it to Kono as he spoke. "One of the HPD guys discovered this in the gutter. It's soaked with Chloroform. The perp must have dropped it after using it to subdue Danny and Steve."

"If they were going to use chloroform, then wouldn't it have been easier to use it when they captured Steve and Danny in da office, Bruddah?" Kono frowned, "They musta known Danny and Steve wouldn't have gone with them without a fight!"

"There's no signs of a struggle in the office." Chin reminded his colleague as he theorized, "I'm betting they used the element of surprise. It's Saturday night and the palace was unusually quiet. They musta been watching the Palace, waiting until the right time to strike. They saw me leave and then killed the guard and hid his body in the closet before they headed to the office. They probably burst into the office surprising Steve and Danny before they had a chance to even reach for their guns. Once restrained, and with a gun pointed at their heads, the abductors probably thought it would be easier to walk them down to the car rather than chloroform them in the office and have to carry to dead weights down the stairs."

"Only the boys decided not to go without a fight…" Doc concluded, "And Danny was injured."

The four other men nodded solemnly as Chin looked back at Che and asked, "What about fingerprints?"

"Lots of prints here in the office I'm afraid, Chin. It's going to take us a couple of hours to eliminate the legitimate ones. We also lifted a couple off the front door but like the ones in the office, it's going to take us a while to sort out whose is whose."

Chin sighed as he turned towards Doc." How about the autopsy Doc?"

"The cause of death was severe blood loss from a cut throat." Doc began, as he leaned forward on his chair, "Death was quick, the victim's carotid and jugular arteries were cut, he died within a couple of minutes. There was bruises across his chest that indicate that he was grabbed from behind by a right handed person."

"Why right handed?" Chin asked.

"The knife wound runs left to right." Doc explained, "And by the depth of the knife wound, your suspect is an extremely strong man. The victim was almost decapitated."

"Awue." Kono gasped as he lifted his hand unconsciously to rub his throat.

"We found two witnesses who reported almost being hit by a car that sped out of the front Palace gates about the time of Steve's and Danny's disappearance." Duke announced as he opened his notebook and checked the details of the report he had received. "The couple- Mr and Mrs. Irwin claim that a car almost hit them as they walked past the gates at approximately 9.45 pm."

"Did they get a good look at the car or the driver?" Chin asked anxiously.

"Yeah, both were able to give fairly good descriptions, " Duke shook his head in disgust as he looked up from his notes, "Problem is Mr Irwin claims the car was a blue sedan with just a driver but Mrs Irwin swears it was a red station wagon with a driver and at least two passengers. The officer who took the report said they were even arguing whether the driver was Caucasian, Hawaiian or even Mexican."

"Mexican?" Kono frowned.

Duke shrugged as Chin turned his attention to his fellow detective. "What about any recent threats?"

"There have been none that I know of." Kono answered, "But I have some of the guys from H.P.D. helping me go back through the cases for the last five years looking for anyone who has threatened either Steve or Danny but we make a lotta enemies in dis job Bruddah. It's going to take some time. So far everyone that we have check has an airtight alibi."

"Keep checking Kono, there has to be someone there that has a grudge against either Steve or Danny or maybe both. Also check any recent parolees that the prison might have forgotten to tell us about." Kono nodded as Chin turned to Duke and continued, "Duke I want you to check out the local chemists- find out if anyone recently purchased any chloroform, also check with the hospitals and medical centers, just in case they are missing any.'

"Will do, Chin." Duke answered as he rose and hurried from the room.

Turning to Che, Chin ordered softly, "We need the results of the fingerprints as quickly as you can Che, also the make and model of the tire." Che nodded and rose as Chin added, "As soon as you can give us those details, we'll check all the mechanical shops and tire retailers on the island for a list of any customers who have purchased that brand of tires."

Watching Che hurry from the office, the Chinese detective turned back to the one man left in the room. "Doc, I need to know, with the amount of blood you found downstairs- just how seriously hurt do you think Danny is?"

The coroner shrugged as he answered, "That's a hard question to answer Chin. It depends how and where he is injured but if you are asking about the amount of blood he has lost?" Chin nodded silently as Doc continued, "I would say Danny is in trouble unless Steve has managed to stop the bleeding."

Chin swallowed and nodded, unable to momentarily speak. The answer was what he had feared.

H5OH5OH5O

"Oh God!" Danny Williams wasn't sure if he had screamed the words aloud as another wave of agonizing of pain tore through his back and traveled down both his legs, leaving him breathless and sobbing in its wake. The pain that had greeted his return to consciousness was unbearable and unrelenting as his body spasmed for what seemed an eternity, arching and pulling against the ropes that held him tight . The spasm finally eased enough for his body to collapse back against the hardness of the wooden chair as the tears ran down his face before another one hit, leaving him in agony, his hands tightening into fists as they too strained against the ropes as he cried out again, "Oh God… Help me… Steve!"

Steve McGarrett swallowed the hot bile that threatened to choke him as he was forced to watch as his young detective scream in agony as Danny's body arched against the ropes that held him tight, each spasm more intense than the last. Every cry, every tear tore at the lead detective's heart as he again pulled at the ropes as he attempted to break free, ignoring his own pain as the coarse ropes bit in and tore the tender skin across his chest, his arms, wrists and legs as he called across the short distance that separated them. "Easy Danno, easy, I'm here aikane, I'm here." A soft chuckle from behind startled the lead detective and he turned to stare into the hateful eyes of the tall Mexican who was watching him.

"It hurts to see someone you care for suffer and not be able to do a thing about it, doesn't it McGarrett?" Fernandez whispered as a small satisfied smile lit up his face as he glanced across at the injured detective sobbing in pain on the other chair, "To be so close and not be able to touch them, comfort them when they cry in pain."

"Its me you want not him. Let him go. He has nothing to do with this." McGarrett begged, not caring just how desperate he sounded as Danny cried out again.

Looking back at the pleading detective, the Mexican's smile turned into a grin. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" he asked before he laughed, "But that would spoil all my fun." Suddenly growing more serious, Fernandez grabbed a fistful of McGarrett's dark hair as he forced him to look up into his face as he snarled, "As I told you McGarrett I want you to suffer all the pain and heartache that you made me suffer for twenty years and Williams here is your punishment for the injustice you did to me and my family!" Roughly he released the detective's hair, causing McGarrett's head to snap violently forward, the Mexican leaned closer and whispered softly, "But that said I am not a cruel man and both of us would like to see Williams live a little longer for our own selfish reasons. It would be a pity to see his suffering end too quickly. So McGarrett I am going to show you some mercy- I am going to untie you and let you treat Williams. But let me warn you Pig, try anything funny or try to escape and Williams will be the first one to die, understand?" He nodded towards the door where for the first time Steve noticed one of their kidnappers standing holding a gun aimed towards Danny's head.

Steve nodded his agreement as Danny cried out again aware that any wrong move would result in his young friend's death, "I understand."

Fernandez grinned in triumph as he pulled out a knife from under his shirt and cut through the ropes releasing his captive as he again threatened, "Remember any wrong moves or attempts to escape and Williams is the one who will suffer."

McGarrett nodded silently as he quickly rose from his chair and stumbled across the room on stiff legs, ignoring the pain of the returning circulation as he reached Danny's chair and began to fiddle with the ropes, attempting to untie them, never noticing or caring as his two captors backed out of the room and closed the door, locking it behind them. "Easy Danno, easy, I'm here aikane," he whispered, pausing a moment from untying the ropes to grip Danny's arm in reassurance as another spasm caused Danny to cry out in agony again.

"S…Steve?"

"Yeah…yeah Danno, it's me." Steve whispered as he quickly untied the knots and pulled away the ropes that had bound his young friend so tightly to the chair before catching his detective as Danny slumped forward with a groan. " I've got you, aikane, I've got you!' he softly reassured his friend as he slid his arms around Danny's back, cradling him gently, as he carefully lifted him off the chair and lowered him to the floor.

"Arghh…" Danny was unable to stop the gasp of pain from escaping from his lips as Steve carefully rolled him onto his stomach revealing the blood soaked bandage that covered his back as the movement sent another stabbing bolt of hot-white agony shooting down his legs. He moaned softly as he closed his eyes tightly trying to ride out the wave of pain as Steve softly murmured an apology for what he needed to do next as the lead detective carefully pushed the encircling bandage up, away from the wound and lifted the bloodied dressing to examine the bleeding bullet wound.

Hearing McGarrett draw a deep shuddering breath, Danny slowly opened his eyes and turned his head as far as he could towards his boss and closest friend as he asked, "That bad?"

Steve swallowed hard as he forced his eyes from the small ragged hole that was torn next to his detective's spine and looked into Danny's pale but questioning face. He nodded slowly as he cleared his throat, hoping that he could keep the fear from his voice, as he answered truthfully, "It's not good. Looks like the bullet has lodged somewhere near your spine."

Danny nodded and grimaced, his hands tightening into fists as another wave of pain swept through him. "I guess the pain in my legs is a good sign then." He whispered as the pain subsided, forcing a small smile.

Blinking back the tears that threatened to fall, McGarrett nodded silently as he scanned the room looking for something he could use as a clean dressing. Spotting Danny's discarded shirt and jacket in the corner, he quickly rose and gathered them before returning to his young friend's side as he tore a wide strip of material from the shirt. Kneeling back down beside his wounded friend, he folded the material into a thick dressing and gently pressed it against the bleeding wound, his chest tightening in anguish for the pain he was causing as he carefully tugged the bandage back into place before he picked up Danny's coat and gently covered him in an attempt to keep him warm. "Are you still with me?" he asked softly as he removed his own coat and gently lifted Danny's head, slipping the material underneath in an attempt to make his injured friend a little more comfortable.

Danny nodded slowly and opened his pain filled eyes as his tears intermingled with the light sheen of perspiration that covered his face. Forcing his mind off the pain that radiated through his back and down his legs, the young detective lifted his head a few inches off the ground as he tried to take in his limited view of their Spartan surroundings. "I guess we're not at the Iliki." He tried to joke weakly.

Looking around at the bare room, McGarrett was unable to suppress a small smile at his friend's sense of humor, "I guess I've stayed in better accommodation." He agreed as he eyed the nearly empty room, the only pieces of furniture present were the two chairs that they had occupied only a short while before. The rest of the small room was bare, no rugs adorned the cold concrete floors and a single bright light dangled from the ceiling illuminating the stark, white windowless walls, a narrow door, which McGarrett harbored no doubts that it was probably locked and guarded, was the only visible exit from their prison.

"Do you know who they are?"

Danny's soft question startled the lead detective and he returned his attention back to the younger detective. "Not a clue!" he admitted guiltily, "All I know is I was suppose to have been the reason for his conviction about twenty years ago and he wants revenge." Steve shook his head sadly, "And he is threatening to use you as my punishment. I'm sorry Danno that it's my fault that you have been dragged into this."

"It's not your fault, Steve!" Danny whispered fiercely as he reached for Steve's hand, grabbing it weakly as he tried to ensure he had his friend's full attention. "I don't blame you for this, so please don't blame yourself!"

Unable to speak at his young friend's unwillingness to blame him for the position they had found themselves in, Steve shook his head, denying Danny's assertion that he was not to blame. Any forgiveness that Danny wanted him to give himself was replaced by intense guilt as the young detective tensed, his hand tightening painfully around McGarrett's fingers as his back spasmed again. Biting his lip to stop his own cry of pain as Danny's fingers crushed his own, Steve could only offer empty reassurance that the pain would soon ease as Danny trembled in agony.

Finally the spasm eased leaving Danny sweat drenched, breathless and weak. Blinking away the tears, Danny struggled to ignore the pain and pins and needles that lingered in his legs as he forced himself to concentrate on what little clues they had about their kidnappers. "Twenty years ago… that would have been… about the time that you were… serving in Korea – wasn't it?" He panted, startling McGarrett with the question.

"Umm…yeah!' Steve answered distractedly as he anxiously studied Danny's pale and damp face, aware that the young man was slipping into shock. "I was serving with Navy Intelligence but I don't remember being involved with any case concerning our friend out there."

"What…what cases were you…involved in?" Danny asked as he tried to fight the exhaustion that was threatening to rob him of his consciousness. His exhaustion was forgotten as a dark shadow fell over both of them and he struggled to look up at the large dark shape that suddenly hovered behind Steve.

"Yes McGarrett, why don't you tell him what cases you were involved in…and what lies you told!" Fernandez growled as he stared down at the two detectives. "I'm sure he wants to know the reason why he is going to die such a painful death. So go ahead - he has the right to know just how evil you really are so that he can hate you as much as I do! "

Spinning around in surprise, McGarrett quickly rose to his feet, ensuring he stood bodily between their Mexican tormentor and his wounded detective. "I don't know what you are talking about!" he growled angrily, frustrated at the man's continuous veiled accusations.

Danny gasped at the fury in the Mexican's eyes as he raised his hand and struck McGarrett across the face, knocking the detective to the ground as he screamed, "Maybe you need a little persuasion to remember just who I am?' he screamed enraged. Kicking the fallen and dazed detective out of his way, he stepped across to where Danny was lying. "Maybe seeing your boy in a little more pain will help you remember!" he hissed as he raised his foot and stamped on Danny's hand.

"No!" Steve yelled in horror as he heard the sound of bones snapping under the Mexican's boot and Danny's scream reverberate around the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Steve – No!" Danny gritted his teeth as he reached for McGarrett's leg with his injured hand, attempting to stop his boss from attacking their tormentor as McGarrett scrambled to his feet, his hands clenched into fists. "Don't…" Danny continued as he saw McGarrett hesitate and glance down at him. "It's what he wants you to do…he's trying to bait you…" The young man gasped as he pulled his throbbing hand back towards his chest, trying to cradle it against the side of his body as he struggled to keep eye contact with his boss, the fear for Steve's safety evident in his pain filled eyes as he shook his head slowly and whispered again, "Don't do it…"

Fernandez grinned as he saw McGarrett glance towards Williams and hesitate. "Listen to your Boy, McGarrett. For a young one, he has a wise head on his shoulders- I now understand why he is your Second-In-command. He has so much potential - what a pity he will not live long enough to reach fully reach it."

McGarrett growled and lunged again at the Mexican but his attempts were thwarted as he was grabbed from behind and his arms were pinned behind his back before he was pulled backwards out of Mexican's way

Fernandez stepped closer to the wounded cop on the floor and knelt, grabbing the young detective's swollen hand and pulling it roughly away from Williams' protective hold against his body. Looking up at McGarrett, the Mexican began to squeeze the injured hand increasing the pressure until Williams gasped and sobbed continuously in pain as he asked softly again, "Do you remember me now or do you need a little more incentive to remember."

"No! Leave him alone! Don't you understand? I don't know who you are or what I was supposed to have done!"" McGarrett yelled as he struggled desperately to break free, "Just leave him alone!"

Pausing Fernandez looked up at the lead detective and stared in disbelief, "You don't remember or maybe you don't want to remember, after all who would blame you McGarrett, especially when you are responsible for two men's death and for ruining my life with your lies!" Looking back down at Dan, the Mexican continued speaking more to the young man sobbing in agony on the cold floor than the man being held several feet away, "But before I am finished, I will make him remember and you will hear him beg for yours and my forgiveness as you die." Releasing his crushing grip on the detective's hand, he allowed it to drop heavily to the ground as he looked back up and nodded towards McGarrett. "I've had enough of his lies. It's time he is made to tell the truth. Tie him up so he can watch the show maybe it will help to jolt his memory." He ordered angrily.

"Yes Boss," The large Hawaiian answered instantly before he pressed a gun threateningly against the side of McGarrett's head as his partner quickly retied the dark haired detective's hands behind his back. McGarrett was unceremoniously dragged back to the chair and forced to sit down as ropes were quickly wrapped around his chest and legs securing him firmly to the chair. Satisfied that their prisoner would not be able to struggle loose, the two men stepped silently back and waited for more orders.

"Now McGarrett, you say you have no memory of me well let me give you a gentle reminder of just who I am." Fernandez said quietly as he again knelt back down next to Danny. "We crossed paths in Korea, June 15th, 1951, you were assigned as a investigator with Navy Intelligence and I was just a marine sergeant on a forty-eight hour leave in Seoul with some of my buddies. There was a payroll heist…" Pausing a moment, he took a packet of cigarettes from his pocket, watching McGarrett closely as he slowly shook a cigarette out and lit it, enjoying several puffs before he removed it and appeared to study the lit end carefully as he asked softly, "Bring back any memories?"

McGarrett mutely shook his head as he watched the Mexican closely.

"You're not trying McGarrett "Fernandez sighed, "But maybe this will help." He turned back towards Danny and pressed the lit cigarette onto Danny's bare shoulder, holding it there until the young detective jerked away in agony as a scream tore from his throat.

"Oh God! No! Danno! " McGarrett shouted throwing himself bodily forward as he began to struggle wildly against the ropes that bound him tightly to the chair. It was only the quick actions of the Hawaiian standing behind him grabbing the chair that prevented McGarrett from toppling to the ground.

The Mexican watched McGarrett's frantic attempts to break loose as Danny's screams faded to pain filled sobs before he took placed the cigarette back to his mouth and sucked on it, causing the tip to glow bright red before he again removed it from his mouth. Holding it menacingly close to the sobbing young man beside him, he studied the bound man sitting several feet away from him and growled, "June 15th, 1951, Seoul, Korea. There was a payroll heist - two MP's were killed… Now do you remember McGarrett or do you still need some help?"

McGarrett searched his memory for the incident that the Mexican was referring to. He was indeed in Seoul in June 1951 but could only vaguely remember the payroll heist and the murder of the two MP's but he had no memory of the angry Mexican crouched just feet away or of the two men whose deaths the Mexican claimed that he was responsible for.

"Well McGarrett, we are waiting!" the Mexican hissed impatiently, his hand holding the burning cigarette hovering dangerously close to Danny's bare skin.

"Oh God Aikane, I'm sorry," McGarrett whispered to Danny as he struggled to control his fear as he softly admitted to their tormentor, "I…I remember the heist…but…but not you!"

"You're lying! And every time you tell me a lie, your boy is going to be punished!" Fernandez growled as he pressed the lit cigarette against Danny's skin.


	5. Chapter 5

Grimacing as he took a small sip of the tepid black sludge that Kono tried to pass off as coffee, Chin placed the mug back down next to the large pile of files before he looked tiredly up at the two men who were seated around his desk. "So what have we got?"

"Ain't no recent parolees dat the prison has forgotten to tell us about Chin," Kono began slowly, "And ain't no word on da coconut wireless of any threats either da Boss or da Kaikaina might have received. HPD have checked out everyone who has made even the mildest threats against either one of them in da last five years but they all have airtight alibis."

"Still checking out all the fingerprints we found." Che shook his head in frustration, "But so far all have belonged to people who we know have been in the office. I haven't had time to check the fingerprints we found on the door yet, so I am hoping that they might tell us something."

"What about the tire marks?" Chin asked hopefully.

"The tires marks are consistent with the Firestone 500 radial tire." Che sighed, "No way to track who might have sold them. That brand is the most popular brand on the market at the moment and is probably the standard stock of every tire shop in Hawaii."

"But we have had some luck with tracing the Chloroform, Bruddah." Duke smiled as he entered the office and grinned at the three men seated around the desk. "A bottle of Chloroform was stolen from the North Shore Free Health Clinic two days ago. The nurse who was on duty told me that she had found a man in the Drug Room on the day the Chloroform disappeared. He claimed he had accidentally wandered into the wrong room while looking for the restroom and left when asked. The nurse didn't initially discover any drugs missing when she checked after he left. It was only at the end of her shift when she did the drug tally did she discover the missing bottle of Chloroform."

"Could she give you a description of the man?" Chin asked hopefully.

Duke nodded as he opened his notebook, glancing down at his notes before he looked back at Chin, "She thought he was possibly Mexican, said he had a strange accent," Duke began.

"Mexican?" Kono interrupted frowning, "Didn't one of da witnesses who saw da possible getaway car say they thought da driver could have been Mexican?"

Chin nodded at his colleague before he turned his attention back to Duke and nodded for him to continue.

"Male, possibly Mexican, 50-60 years of age, height about 6'4, thin build with gray hair and a mustache." Duke read before looking up and announcing, "I have her going through the mug books."

"If she doesn't find him there, get her together with Charlie Hopkins," Chin ordered, aware if anyone could draw an accurate sketch of the suspect working with the witness's description the talented police artist could. Taking his pipe from his pocket and tapping it against his hand, the Chinese detective added, "Also get an APB out with the description we with have so far. Let's bring our Drug Room visitor in for questioning"

"Will do!" Duke answered as he turned towards the door before he paused and turned back again, "What about Mrs. and Mr. Irwin? Do you want me to bring them in to look through the mug books? Maybe they might recognize the driver of the car."

Lifting the empty pipe towards his mouth, Chin stopped before it reached his lips as he considered Duke's question. Shaking his head, he answered, "No, not yet Duke. Let's wait until we have a positive ID from the nurse from the mug books or an identikit photo to show them."

Duke nodded as he turned and hurried out of the room.

"I was thinkin' Bruddah," Kono began hesitatingly, "what if this is some kinda personal grudge?"

"But if that was the case why would they take both Steve and Danny?" Che asked confused.

"If it is personal then maybe they know how close Steve and Danny are." Chin mused as he placed the pipe into his mouth.

"Could explain why da Kaikaina was taken even though he was injured." Kono added.

"If they know how close the boss and Danny are then they would know Steve would never try and escape without Danny." Chin said slowly, "And if it is personal then that means that checking out any threats that either one of them got on the job is not going to be enough. We are going to have to check any threats they might have received off the job as well and that means checking out old girlfriends, old rivals, and cases Steve worked on in Navy Intelligence."

"That's a lotta people Bruddah." Kono sighed.

"Then we better get busy Bruddah!" Chin answered, "Cause until we have some type of a motive our list of suspects is going to be long."

"I'll finish checking out the fingerprints from the door." Che announced as he rose from his chair and quickly hurried from the small cubicle.

"And I'll start checking some out some of Danny's old girlfriends." Kono announced as he stood up, "I know Danny has most of them still listed in his address book."

"And I'll check with Navy Intelligence. Find out if anyone who might hold a grudge against Steve from his Navy Intelligence days has been released from prison recently." Chin told his colleague as he removed the pipe from his mouth and placed it back into his pocket before reaching for the phone.

H5OH5OH5O

"S…steve?"

The soft, stuttered, pain filled whisper jerked McGarrett from the light doze into which he had slipped and he lifted his head as he answered the injured man laying only feet away, "Easy Danno, easy. I'm here, I'm here. "

"Are…are you …okay?"

The soft worried question was like a knife twisting in his guts and Steve had to swallow hard to stop the lump that was forming in his throat from choking him as he stared through the tears that blurred his vision at his bloodied and beaten young friend. "I'm fine." He managed to whisper through his tightened throat, "More importantly Aikane, how are you?"

Danny ignored the anxious question as he lifted his head slightly off the floor and tried to see his boss and closest friend a little better in an attempt to reassure himself that Steve had not been hurt. Satisfied that Steve was unharmed, Danny tiredly allowed his head to drop back down onto the cold cement floor and closed his eyes as he tried hard to ignore the agony that seemed to radiate from every part of his body. "I was worried …that they… might have hurt… you." Danny gasped as a wave of agony tore through his back as he tightened his uninjured hand into a fist and hit it lightly on the ground in an attempt to distract himself from the pain as he tried to warn his friend, "You…you have to… be care…careful Steve. He…he really …hates you…"

"I will Danno." Steve answered quietly. "Now tell me just how badly you are hurting?" He asked again, straining against the robes that bound him firmly to the chair as he tried to visually examine his young friend's condition. Danny was pale and shaking, the bandage encircling his waist was blood-soaked and dirty, his injured hand looked bruised and swollen, and his shoulder looked red and inflamed around the several small circular burns that now were weeping. McGarrett could still hear Danny's screams and smell the sickening odor of Danno's burning flesh each time the Mexican had pressed his lit cigarette onto Dan's tender skin. The agonized cries and pleas to stop had only ended when Danny had mercifully passed out. Pushing the horrific memories to the back of his mind, Steve concentrated on his detective as he asked again, "Danno I need to know how badly you are hurt, Aikane. Can you feel your legs?"

Biting his lip as he tried to distinguish one area of pain from the others, Danny slowly shook his head, "Umm, no!' He admitted softly, "My back… really hurts but my legs… feel more …heavy and… tingly." Frowning as he concentrated trying to move his legs he gasped in pain as he added with a tight forced grin, "OWWW! …But they …really… hurt when… I move… them!" Swallowing down the bile he could feel rising in his throat caused by the pain of moving his legs, Danny opened his eyes and stared up in the direction of the lead detective. "He …said he… was in Korea."

"The pay roll heist - I was one of the investigating officers." Steve whispered, "There were two MPs killed during the robbery. Both were shot execution style during the robbery as a threat to the remaining witnesses as to what the robbers would do to them if they co operated with the police."

"Were… any… of them …Mexican?" Danny probed tiredly, trying to refresh his boss's memory.

McGarrett closed his eyes and tried to remember the three men convicted for the armed robbery. Slowly he opened his eyes as he shook his head. "No," he answered, "I don't think so. I remember two of the men convicted of the robbery were 3rd Class Petty Officers. There was another..."

"Ahh I see your memory is returning McGarrett" Steve jumped at the low, deadly voice that spoke from the doorway behind him as the Mexican slowly entered the room and walked across to where Danny was laying. Crouching down, he gently placed a hand on the side of Danny's face, slowly shaking his head. Turning his attention to the bloody bandage that encircled Danny's midriff, he tugged the bandage up, exposing the raw angry wound. He glanced at the swollen, red bullet hole before he carefully tugged the bandage back down in place ignoring Danny's moan of pain and attempts to move away as he looked up at the dark haired detective tied securely in the chair. "Now let's see how much more you can remember, shall we?"


End file.
